1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to cooking utensils, and features elements that are similar to spatulas and muffin tins.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Among the challenges in cooking foods that start out as liquid or “runny” but are intended to coagulate or congeal during the cooking process is that the food may not maintain a desired shape such as round when placed into contact with the cooking surface. Further, if the food is inverted or flipped over during the cooking process to cook the side not originally in contact with the cooking surface, the food may spatter. Not only is the spatter unsightly, but the spattered portion may cook more quickly than the rest of the food, producing a crunchy portion of the food that may be unappetizing. Eggs and pancakes are two foods that come to mind as being susceptible to these problems. Typically, a spatula is used to flip over the partially cooked food product.
A number of proposed solutions to this problem involve more of an enclosed pan rather than a spatula. In fact, one such solution expressly states that it is not a spatula, and that spatulas are not needed for removing the food from the pan. The enclosed pan approach typically involves a piece of sheet metal hingedly attached to the pan and, in the closed position, forming a seal with the top of the pan. This permits the entire pan to be inverted at about the halfway point in the cooking process so that the upper part of the food can be brought into close proximity to the heat source.
Among the drawbacks of this “enclosed pan” approach is that the apparatus is more complex than a spatula, and thus more costly. The hinge region can be difficult to clean. If the lid becomes deformed, for example, by warping with heat, then it will not seal correctly, potentially allowing partially cooked food to leak out. Also, with the lid closed, or mostly closed, it may be difficult to monitor the cooking process, at least visually.
Another proposed solution is a flexible rubber or plastic mold featuring seven reservoirs for confining pancake batter during cooking. The reservoirs are arranged in a hexagonal pattern, with one additional reservoir in the center of the hexagon, for a total of seven. The reservoirs are open to the bottom as well as the top. The structure thus is similar to a ring mold. This ring mold design features a tab or flange on the left and right sides, respectively, for grasping and flipping the ring mold over, for example, to cook the (former) top sides of the pancakes. Among the drawbacks of this design is the partially cooked food has a tendency to fall through the bottom opening in the reservoirs during the flipping process. Another problem is that the ring mold is made from a polymer material, which is not as heat-resistant as metal. Another problem is this ring mold requires two hands for the flipping process. Yet another problem is that, once the partially cooked food has been flipped over, the ring mold cannot then be used to remove the fully cooked food from the pan or griddle; a separate spatula is needed.
The instant invention addresses and solves these problems.